Ein fairer Tausch
by Suspiria-Lucidique
Summary: Oh weh, Hermines Zaubertrank-Klausur geht daneben! Doch jemand kann ihr aus dieser mißlichen Lage helfen... SSHG!
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts... Ich hab nur meine Phantasie, aber die reicht mir! dreckig lach 

Author's Note: Keine Ahnung, ob man im Zaubertrankunterricht auch Arbeiten schreibt oder nur Tränke nachkocht.  
Für meine Geschichte gehe ich von ersterem aus...

---------------------------------------------------------

**EIN FAIRER TAUSCH**

"So, die Zeit ist um. Legen Sie die Federn beiseite und reichen Sie Ihre Blätter zur rechten Seite der Bankreihe hinüber."  
Hermine fuhr erschrocken auf. Waren die neunzig Minuten wirklich bereits um?  
Es kam ihr nicht so vor - nachdem sie die zehn Wissensfragen ihrer Zaubertränke-Klausur schnell abgearbeitet hatte, hatte sie sich dem erläuternden Teil zugewandt und die Fragen dort sehr ausführlich beantwortet.  
Gerade war sie mit _'Beschreiben Sie die drei gängigsten Rezepte zur Herstellung eines Schlaftrankes sowie die Fundorte der Hauptzutaten'_ fertig geworden -ihre Antwort nahm knapp zwei ganze Seiten ein-, als Snapes Stimme sie aus ihren Überlegungen riß.  
Das konnte einfach nicht sein! Die letzten beiden Fragen ihres Aufgabenblattes lagen noch unbeantwortet vor ihr...  
Hermine sah verwirrt zu ihren bereits mit dem Einpacken beschäftigten Mitschülern hinüber. Harry beklagte sich gerade weniger über die knappe Zeit als vielmehr über mangelndes Wissen, und den anderen schien es ähnlich zu gehen.  
"Das gilt auch für Sie, Miss Granger", mahnte Snape sie nun. "Blatt nach vorn."  
Hermine seufzte. Sie wußte aus all den vorangegangenen Diskussionsversuchen mit ihrem Lehrer für Zaubertränke, daß es keinen Zweck hatte, jetzt mit ihm darüber reden zu wollen. Wahrscheinlich würde es die ganze Sache eher noch verschlimmern.  
Also beschloß sie, sich vorerst zu fügen, nahm ihre Tasche und schloß sich den anderen Schülern an.

Zum Mittagessen gab es Roastbeef und im Anschluß daran Erdbeerpudding, doch Hermine, die beides eigentlich recht gern mochte, rührte ihr Essen kaum an.  
Ron und Harry saßen wie immer neben ihr, und obgleich Hermine ihnen von dem Debakel mit der Klausur erzählt hatte, schienen sie ihre Sorgen ganz und gar nicht zu teilen.  
"Überleg doch mal, Hermine", gab Ron zwischen zwei Happen Essen zu bedenken, "Du weißt doch sowieso alles. Da fallen die zwei Fragen doch kaum ins Gewicht. Denk mal nach... Du hättest immer noch ein 'Annehmbar'. Und außerdem ist das nur Dein Halbjahreszeugnis. Ich wäre froh, wenn ich so gut-"  
Sehr viel weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine war mit einem Ruck aufgestanden und aus der Großen Halle gestürmt.  
"Das hättest du wohl besser nicht sagen sollen", tadelte Harry ihn, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Hermine und etwas anderes als 'Erwartungen übertreffend'! Da bräche ihre Welt zusammen!"  
"Glaubst du, sie kommt noch mal wieder?"  
"Jetzt zum Essen? Bestimmt nicht."  
"Na gut, dann esse ich eben ihren Nachtisch."

Bis zum Ende des Unterrichts am späten Nachmittag hatte Hermine sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, und so bestand ihre erste Handlung darin, sich den Wortlaut der letzten beiden Fragen der Zaubertrankklausur zurück ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und sich bei Ron, Harry und Parvati dessen zu versichern.  
In einen Sessel des Gemeinschaftsraums gekuschelt, schrieb sie auf jede der Fragen anderthalb Seiten als Antwort und ging dann gegen Abend hinunter zu den Kerkern, wo Snape sich auch außerhalb des Unterrichts zumeist in seinem Büro aufhielt.  
Sie klopfte, und auf Snapes knappes "Ja?" trat sie ein.  
Er sah nicht einmal von seinem Schreibtisch auf. "Miss Granger?"  
"Professor Snape, ich wollte mit Ihnen über die Klausur reden."  
Die Kälte seiner schwarzen Augen, als er den Kopf hob und sie ansah, ließ Hermine fast verstummen, doch letztendlich fing sie sich und sprach weiter.  
"Ich habe nicht alle Fragen in der vorgegebenen Zeit beantworten können, und ich befürchte, daß sich das wohl sehr negativ auf mein Zeugnis auswirken wird."  
"Das ist Ihr Problem, nicht das meine", unterbrach Snape sie kalt.  
Nervös strich sich Hermine eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und holte tief Luft.  
"Naja, und da dachte ich mir - ich habe die Fragen soeben nachträglich beantwortet - ich habe kein Buch zu Hilfe genommen, das müssen Sie glauben - und ich wollte Sie bitten..."  
Snapes abschätziger durchdringender Blick ließ sie jede Konzentration verlieren, und sie wedelte mit ihren Blättern umher.  
"Sie hatten ganze neunzig Minuten zur Beantwortung, und ich habe viel zu tun, also nehmen Sie Ihre Zettel und verschwinden hier -_ b i t t e_ ..."  
Er spuckte das letzte Wort gleich einer Drohung aus, und zusammen mit seinem in Richtung Tür ausgestreckten Finger ergab dies die unmißverständliche Anweisung, daß das Gespräch damit zumindest für Snape beendet war.  
Draußen auf dem Gang verfluchte Hermine sich selbst.  
Sie war doch sonst immer so sicher und geschickt im Umgang mit Worten... Aber Snape schaffte es immer wieder, diese Selbstsicherheit ins Wanken zu bringen. Und das ausgerechnet jetzt, wo die Situation dermaßen verfahren war!  
Sie wollte keine schlechte Note in der Klausur, die womöglich noch ihr Zeugnis verschlechtern konnte.  
Hermine war immer stolz darauf gewesen, daß sie sogar bei Snape stets Bestleistungen erbrachte.  
An ihrer Integrität als Person und Schülerin sollte er rütteln soviel er wollte, er konnte sie mit subtilen Sticheleien provozieren und verletzen, aber ihre Noten standen im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes auf einem anderen Blatt. Bis jetzt mußte das selbst Snape anerkennen.  
Sicher gefiel ihm die jetzige Situation deshalb gleich doppelt so gut ...endlich konnte er beweisen, daß sogar eine Hermine Granger nicht immer alles wußte.  
Was natürlich nicht stimmte: Hermine kannte die Antworten auf beide Fragen. Es war lediglich die Zeit, die nicht ausgereicht hatte.

Der Abend war ihr damit ziemlich verdorben worden. Hermine zog es vor, früh zu Bett zu gehen, statt wie sonst im Gemeinschaftsraum ein Buch zu lesen und Harry und Ron bei ihren einseitig verlaufenden Zauberschachpartien zuzusehen. Im Zimmer war es dunkel und still. Durch die hohen Fenster schien ein silberner Vollmond.  
Hermine konnte lange nicht einschlafen; ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu der Klausur und Snape, den fehlenden Aufgaben und der zu knappen Zeit ...und schließlich auch zu etwas anderem. Langsam fuhr Hermine mit einer Hand ihre Seite hinauf.  
Sie spürte ihre nackte Haut und den seidenen Stoff ihres Nachthemdes, der sich locker an ihre Kurven schmiegte.  
Mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung schob sie ihn nach oben. Nun spürte sie, wie sich ihre Scham leicht gegen die Matratze drückte.  
Eine lüsterne Vorfreude durchzuckte ihren Körper. Sie drückte ihr Becken etwas fester gegen das Bett und spürte die Wogen der Lust durch ihren Körper jagen.  
Bilder schossen durch ihren Kopf. Kräftige Hände strichen über ihren nackten Körper, streichelten ihre Brüste und glitten dann zu ihrer Scham...  
Hermines Vorstellungskraft lieferte ihr in schneller Folge weitere ähnliche Gedanken und Bilder, so daß sie kaum bemerkte, wie ihre Hand zwischen ihre Beine glitt und in kreisenden Bewegungen sanft ihren Kitzler massierte. Ihre Finger schoben sich nun ein kleines Stück weiter nach unten, zu ihren feuchter werdenden Schamlippen. Ein Kribbeln stieg in ihr auf, das sich bald zu atemloser Lust steigerte. Das Gefühl wurde stetig intensiver.  
Sie begann, sich heftiger zu reiben; ihre Scham mit feuchten Fingern weiter zu liebkosen. Nach kurzer Zeit begann sie zu zittern; ihr Becken schnellte nach oben, während ihre Finger von ihren Scheidenmuskeln wieder und wieder zusammengepreßt wurden. Ein viel zu schnell abklingender Höhepunkt durchzuckte ihren Körper. Sie gab sich ihm völlig hin, für einen kurzen Moment alle bewußten Gedanken abschaltend. Langsam klang das Gefühl ab, und Hermine, immer noch schwer atmend, zog ihre Finger aus ihrer Scheide.  
Danach war sie ein klein wenig entspannter, aber dennoch - das Wochenende lag vor ihr, und damit viel zuviel Zeit für trübe Gedanken.

Hermine schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht und erwachte außerdem viel zu früh für einen Samstagmorgen, doch immerhin hatte sich ihre Laune gebessert.  
Sie frühstückte gemeinsam mit den anderen, doch als Harry ihr vorschlug, im Anschluß daran Hagrid zu besuchen, lehnte sie ab.  
"Ach Hermine, ärgerst du dich etwa immer noch wegen Snape? Denk einfach nicht dran, du kannst daran sowieso nichts mehr ändern. Und ich glaube auch nicht, daß sich dein Zeugnis dadurch so sehr verschlechtert", versuchte Harry sie zu trösten.  
"Versteh doch, es geht mir ums Prinzip!", ereiferte sich Hermine. "Es wäre etwas anderes, wenn ich die Antworten wirklich nicht gewußt hätte. Aber es ist mehr als unfair, wenn ich eine schlechtere Zensur kriege, nur weil ich nicht genug Zeit hatte."  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Mädchen waren manchmal ganz entschieden seltsam, und für Hermine galt das ganz besonders.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum befand Hermine, daß es vielleicht doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen wäre, etwas mit Ron und Harry zu unternehmen, denn sie wußte nicht, was sie ansonsten hätte tun können, aber das offensichtliche Unverständnis der beiden Jungen ärgerte sie einfach.  
Sie nahm ein Buch und setzte sich in einen Sessel nahe der Fenster, hatte sich schon fast in ihr Schicksal gefügt, bis ihr ganz unvermittelt eine Idee kam.  
Auch wenn es vollkommen absurd und absolut vermessen war, Hermine dachte immer wieder darüber nach.  
Sollte sie wirklich...?  
Konnte sie ernsthaft mit einem Erfolg rechnen?  
Nachdem sie eine lange Zeit das Für und Wider ihres Vorhabens gegeneinander abgewogen hatte, war sie bis zum Mittag zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, daß das ganze immerhin einen Versuch wert wäre.


	2. Kapitel 2

Hermines Kleiderschrank gab nicht wirklich viel her, doch ihre Sachen waren allesamt in gutem Zustand und recht geschmackvoll ausgesucht. Sie sah sich nach ihrem Vorhaben angepaßter Kleidung um und entschied sich schließlich für ein enganliegendes weißes Trägertop mit tiefem Ausschnitt und einen einfachen schwarzen Rock, der etwas unterhalb der Knie endete.  
-  
Nach einem kritischen Blick in den Spiegel befand Hermine jedoch, immer noch zu brav auszusehen. Mit einer leichten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes und einem geflüsterten _"Reducio" _ließ sie den Rocksaum sich bis auf Oberschenkellänge verkürzen.  
Fast perfekt. ("Sehr gewagt", kommentierte der verzauberte und damit sprachbegabte Spiegel, von dem Hermine eigentlich geglaubt hatte, ihn zur Freude und Erleichterung ihrer Mitschülerinnen mit einem einfachen Schweigefluch endgültig zum Verstummen gebracht zu haben.)  
Sie kämmte ihr wie immer widerspenstiges Haar, band es im Nacken zu einem festen Zopf zusammen und legte dann sogar noch einen Hauch Puder auf.  
Dann warf sie ihren formellen Schulumhang über und begab sich nach draußen.  
Die meisten Schüler verbrachten den Nachmittag an der frischen Luft auf dem Schulgelände, so daß ihr auf ihrem Weg die Gänge entlang und Treppen hinunter, kaum jemand begegnete.  
Hermine war dankbar dafür, denn sie legte keinen Wert darauf, dermaßen 'offenherzig' von aller Welt gesehen zu werden.  
Sie war nun fast an ihrem Ziel angelangt: dem untersten frei zugänglichen Bereich des Schlosses - Snapes Kerkern.  
Hermine zwang sich zur Entspannung, als sie vor den schweren Flügeltüren stand, straffte die Schultern und klopfte an.  
"Herein", erklang Snapes Stimme, und dieses Mal sah er sofort auf, als Hermine eintrat.  
Sie registrierte, wie es angesichts ihrer ungewohnten Garderobe in seinem Gesicht für Sekundenbruchteile aufflackerte. Natürlich merkte man ihm nichts davon an, als er sie abwertend darauf hinwies: "Heute ist Samstag."  
"Ich werde mich kurz fassen, Professor", sagte Hermine schüchtern, doch ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
_ /Laß ihn mich bloß nicht sofort rauswerfen/_ dachte sie.  
"Also, was gibt's?", fragte Snape mit sichtlich drohendem Unterton.  
"Es geht noch einmal um die gestrige Klausur", sagte Hermine. "Mir ist durchaus klar, daß ich die beiden Aufgaben nicht einfach so nachreichen kann ...aber vielleicht können wir über eine andere Lösung übereinkommen?"  
_ /Jetzt habe ich etwas fürchterlich falsches gesagt/_ schoß es Hermine durch den Kopf, denn sie hatte nicht nur einen unglaublich verschwörerischen Ton angeschlagen, sondern war auch einen ganzen Schritt näher an seinen Schreibtisch herangetreten. Sie beugte sich zu Snape nach vorn, so daß er in ihren Ausschnitt sehen können mußte.  
Sie trug keinen BH.  
Snape sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck an, die Augen schwarz wie Teerseen.  
Er bebte leicht, seine Lippen zuckten.  
"Miss Granger?!?!?"  
"Professor Snape, ich rede von einem fairen Tausch. Ihr Vergnügen gegen meine guten Noten."  
Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals.  
"Miss Granger, wenn das ein Scherz sein soll..."  
"Seien Sie versichert, es ist keiner."  
Einige endlose Sekunden starrten sie einander einfach nur an, und Hermine überlegte, wie viele Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor sie diese Aktion wohl kostete,  
wenn Snape sie jetzt vor die Tür setzen würde und oder anschließend gar Professor McGonagall davon berichtete.  
-  
Zu ihrer grenzenlosen Erleichterung machte er jedoch keine Anstalten, sie hinauszuwerfen. "Sie haben es so gewollt", sagte er nur, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und trat rasch um den Schreibtisch herum. Wenige Zentimeter vor ihr blieb er stehen. Hermine sah zu ihm auf; sie merkte, daß sie zitterte. Nicht aus Angst -im Gegensatz zu einigen ihrer Mitschüler hatte sie sich nie vor dem Zaubertranklehrer gefürchtet.  
Vielmehr zitterte sie deshalb, weil ihr noch nie zuvor ein /Mann/ auf diese Art nahe gewesen war.  
Natürlich, da hatte es Viktor gegeben ...aber er war kein Vergleich zu dem Mann, der jetzt vor ihr stand.  
Snapes düstere, fast unheilvolle Aura ließ Hermine an manchen Tagen leichte Schauer über den Rücken laufen, und rückblickend befand sie, daß dies gar nicht einmal so unangenehm war ...selbst wenn jemand wie Snape ihr diese Gefühle verursachte.  
Unvermittelt zog er sie am Oberarm zu sich heran und küßte sie hart auf die Lippen.  
Obgleich er sich bereits nach wenigen Sekunden zurückzog, war es unverkennbar eine Aufforderung.  
Ihr Blick noch immer von dem seinen gefangen, ließ Hermine sich langsam auf die Knie sinken. Sie wußte nicht, ob sie Snape diesen Wunsch quasi 'von den Augen abgelesen' oder ob er es ihr im Geiste befohlen hatte.  
Sie öffnete die Knöpfe seiner Hose und zog diese und seine schwarzseidene Unterhose herunter, sah seine prachtvolle Männlichkeit und war wider Willen fasziniert.  
"Faß mich an", zischte Snape halb bittend, halb befehlend.  
Hermine gehorchte.  
Sie nahm sein Glied in die Hand und fühlte das Blut in den Adern pulsieren.  
Den Kopf ein wenig nach vorn geneigt, schloß sie die Augen und öffnete den Mund, legte ihre Lippen sanft um seinen erigierten Penis und begann, leicht daran zu saugen. Snape erzitterte kurz und stöhnte auf. Hermine intensivierte ihre Bemühungen, saugte heftiger und ließ ihre Zunge um seine stetig härter werdende Erektion kreisen.  
Der Gedanke, ihren Lehrer derart unter Kontrolle zu haben, erregte sie zusehends.  
Ein kurzer Blick nach oben zeigte ihr, daß Snape seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte und sich ganz dem Gefühl hingab.  
Auf einmal jedoch legte er seine Hände um Hermines Schultern. Er zog sie nach oben und küßte sie leidenschaftlich.  
Seine Lippen auf den ihren, seine Zunge an ihrer, löste er zuerst die Schließe ihres Umhangs und ließ seine Hände dann zu ihren Brüsten gleiten.  
Hermine stöhnte unwillkürlich unter der Berührung auf; Snape drückte so fest, daß es beinahe schmerzhaft war.  
Schließlich riß er mit einem nahezu animalischen Laut ihr Top nach oben und beugte sich soweit hinunter, daß er an ihren Brustwarzen saugen konnte.  
Hermine biß die Zähne zusammen und ließ sich auf die wunderbare Mischung von Lust und Schmerz ein, während Snapes Hände hinunter zu ihrem Schoß und wieder nach oben glitten. Hastig zog er seinen Gehrock aus und öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes.  
"Dreh dich um", kommandierte er schließlich. Hermine wußte, was er wollte -und so würde es geschehen.  
Ihm den Rücken zuwendend, stützte sie sich auf der Kante des Schreibtisches ab.  
Snape stand hinter ihr und schob ihren Rock nach oben, ließ seine Hände über ihre Schenkel gleiten und zog ihr dann den Slip herunter.  
Sie spürte, wie er hart in sie eindrang. Sie hatte weitere Schmerzen erwartet, doch diese kamen nicht.  
Statt dessen spürte sie eine nie gekannte Lust, die sich mit jedem von Snapes Stößen zu verstärken schien.  
Sie fing an, sich ebenfalls rhythmisch zu bewegen und hielt sich am Schreibtisch fest.  
Dieser Snape hatte nichts mit ihrem kalten, kontrollierten Zaubertränkelehrer zu tun... Hermine konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen -der Druck in ihrem Unterleib nahm stetig zu, was Snape zu spüren schien.  
Er begann, härter und schneller zu stoßen, bis Hermine fühlte, wie sich ihre inneren Muskeln zusammenzogen.  
Sie schrie kurz und erstickt auf, und in diesem Moment kam es auch Snape. Er erzitterte in ihr und ließ sich dann auf ihren Rücken sinken.  
Für einige Sekunden standen sie so da, atmeten stoßweise und hingen ihren abklingenden Höhepunkten nach.  
Dann löste sich Snape von Hermine und trat einen Schritt zurück, auf daß sie sich erheben konnte.  
-  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne einander anzusehen zogen beide sich wieder an und ordneten ihre Kleidung. Schließlich wandte sich Snape einem der Schränke hinter sich zu und förderte ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer dunkelvioletten Flüssigkeit zutage. Er öffnete den winzigen Schraubverschluß und reichte die Flasche dann an Hermine weiter.  
"Trinken Sie das", forderte er sie auf. "Sie wollen gewiß ebensowenig wie ich, daß dieser ...Tausch über die gewünschten Folgen hinaus welche hat."  
Hermine verstand. Sie nickte und ließ den bitter schmeckenden Trank ihre Kehle hinunter rinnen.  
"Und nun gehen Sie", sagte Snape, der sich bereits wieder an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte und in einem Buch blätterte.  
"Was ist mit meiner Klausur?", beeilte Hermine sich zu fragen, als sie die Türklinke schon in der Hand hatte.  
"Ich bin sicher, daß diese zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit ausfallen wird", meinte er gereizt, als hätte sie die Antwort schon längst kennen müssen.  
Sowohl ernüchtert als auch befriedigt ging Hermine langsam die Treppen nach oben.  
Der Sex mit Snape war gut gewesen, doch sie fragte sich, ob es all das wirklich wert gewesen war -und vor allem, ob er sich an ihre Abmachung halten würde.  
Dennoch war sie vorerst guter Dinge. Vielleicht würde sie sich jetzt Harry und Ron bei einem kleinen Spaziergang anschließen.  
-  
Zu Beginn der nächsten Zaubertränkestunde teilte Snape die Arbeiten aus, nicht ohne dem einen oder anderen Schüler einen hämischen Blick oder eine ebensolche Bemerkung zu schenken. An Hermines Tisch ging er hingegen wortlos vorüber. Hermine drehte ungeduldig ihr Pergament um, noch ehe es aus Snapes Händen ganz auf ihrem Tisch zu liegen gekommen war.  
Neben dem _"Erwartungen übertroffen - wie stets"_ fand sich eine weitere Anmerkung in Snapes bizarr-eleganter Handschrift.  
_ "Eine vergleichbare Leistung erhoffe ich mir von Ihnen in der nächsten Klausur"_  
Verblüfft schaute Hermine auf und sah nach vorn zu Snape. Er war gerade dabei, den heutigen Zaubertrank vorzubereiten, behielt die Klasse jedoch im Auge.  
Für eine Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke, und Hermine hätte schwören können, daß für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte.  
Es war all das wert gewesen.

**>§Ende§ **


End file.
